User blog:Voxelplox/A few ideas
I have slightly been watching/observing the PPW since I kinda left out of curiosity and I noticed a few things; -It seems that the level of maturity here has hit rock bottom; I don't mean this in an insult, I mean I think a lot of people here have sort of given up and now this whole wiki is a big joke. Want proof? Well it seems Greasyscarrlet has become the predominant langauge here, and it seems that a large fraction of the new content is devoted to sillyness. Okay, thats fun but I think it turns away prospective editors. -This wiki has become too political. This isn't congress, you don't need to treat it like it. Bureaucracy never works well. -I think since everything seems stagnant right now, that a good option to consider would be to start a new wiki, and archive this one. Think about it this way: Right now there are 5,547 articles on this wiki. I assume that there are likely less than a hundred non POTCO articles, maybe even less than 50. This wiki is very unlikely to experience enough growth in content to make POTCO related articles "just' half of the wiki's content. This wiki is a POTCO wiki, and that's likely how it will stay. It will be really hard to get new users who have no flipping clue what POTCO is to come and edit here and make new articles. Why? Because this whole wiki and 98% of its content is POTCO based, and they will likely be kind of confused with all of the thousands of pirate articles we have simply because they are unfamiliar with the game. I predict that it's likely we'll have the same community here next year, minus a few people. It's not like there will be a a big new community as soon as you change the name of the wiki. That's not how change happens, and you know it. I suggest ( give or take, these are just ideas ) -Make a new wiki, plan it, have a good organized structure/system. -Keep it clean, organized and have a very clear category system -Possibly have different namespaces for the big games ( Basically, whatever game(s) are most popular they should have their own namespace, so if you have 20 games with fanon here but 75% of that content is just based off of 4 games, I suggest each of those 4 having a seperate namespace ) --I.e: articles would be titled: Minecraft:SERVERNAME(WHATEVS YOU WANT) -Have new rules, new policies; try to keep it streamlined. -Be user friendly; Right now this wiki is the opposite, it's very difficult to navigate, a new user would have absolutely no clue how to start/what to do. -Once all this is done, I suggest trying to reach out to various game forums and make partnership with various big active game wikis. -Last thing; Don't overdue staff. If hypothetically there was a new wiki, you don't need a dozen staff members. Less is better than more. This is going to sound really unpopular, but giving users a plethora of power is not good. Direct democracy does not work, and will never work. If you have a vote for even little thing's it slows everything done. Admins should be decisive and trusted by users. I do not blame the current admins for this, it's just this wiki is accustomed to being very democratic. While that works on large projects ( like Wikipedia ) it's of little use when you have 20 people. Category:Blog posts